yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Collusion
collusion muvazaalı İngilizce - Türkçe gizli anlaşma Devam eden bir gizli anlaşma var. - There's some collusion going on. {i} hileihtilaf (Askeri) danışıklı döğüşdolap tezgâh gizli antlaşma (Askeri) Danışıklı döğüş, hile, tuzaktezgah/dolap {i} dolap (Argo)tezgah danışıklık fent danışık İlgili Terimler collusion, connivance hile, göz yumma free of collusion Muvazaadan ari explicit collusion (Ticaret) açık anlaşmalar collusive gizli anlaşma elastic collusion esnek çarpışma tacit collusion (Kanun) Gizli muvazaa collusive işbirliğine dayalı collusive gizli anlaşma ile ilgili collusive aldatmaya yönelik collusive (sıfat) gizli anlaşma ile ilgili tacit collusion (Ticaret) gizli anlaşma İngilizce - Arapça {n} تواطؤ, مؤامرةالتواطؤ İlgili Terimler collusive {a} تواطؤي collusively بتواطئ İngilizce - İngilizce A secret agreement for an illegal purpose; conspiracy a secret agreement for a wrongful purpose {n} a secret agreement to defraud {i} conspiracy; agreement formed with the intent to defraud (Law)An agreement between two or more persons to defraud another of his rights by the forms of law, or to obtain an object forbidden by law A secret agreement between two or more persons, who seem to have conflicting interests, to abuse the law or the legal system, deceive a court or to defraud a third party For example, if the partners in a marriage agree to lie about the duration of their separation in order to secure a divorce secret agreement refers to when companies in an oligopoly market try to restrict production and keep prices high Secret agreement for a fraudulent purpose; conspiracy An arrangement between persons to do some act in order to injure a third person or deceive the court For example, private sector companies agree on amounts to quote for public sector work; various public sector employees conspire to protect another public sector employee = An agreement, usually secret, between two or more persons to defraud or deprive another or others of their property or rights An improper agreement, usually describing an agreement between the plaintiff and the defendant disapproval Collusion is secret or illegal co-operation, especially between countries or organizations. He found no evidence of collusion between record companies and retailers. a secret agreement that two or more people make in order to do something dishonest An illegal agreement between two or more persons to defraud another of his rights by the forms of law, or to obtain an object forbidden by law Definition of Collusion: Collusion is an agreement between parties to refrain in participating in an activity that they normally would in order to reduce competition and gain higher profits In the late 1980's Major League Baseball teams were found to be in a collusive agreement where they would not sign free agents from other teams Terms related to Collusion: None About Com Resources on Collusion: None Writing a Term Paper? Here are a few starting points for research on Collusion: Books on Collusion: None Journal Articles on Collusion: None An agreement among firms in a market about quantities to produce or prices to charge (pg 16) A secret agreement between persons to defraud another, e g , an insured driver of an automobile and his passenger may misrepresent the facts of an accident in order to have monies paid to the passenger under the insured's automobile insurance policy An agreement between two or more persons to defraud a person of his rights, by the forms of law, or to obtain an object forbidden by law when firms act jointly (more nearly as they would if there were a monopolist) to increase overall profits The action of two or more people to break the law The unlawful practice whereby two or more people agree not to bid against one another so as to deflate value or when the auctioneer accepts a fictitious bid on behalf of the seller so as to manipulate or inflate the price of the property A secret agreement between two or more parties for fraudulent or illegal purposes an agreement between two or more persons that one of the parties brings false charges against the other In a divorce case, the husband and wife may agree to use adultery as a ground in order to obtain a divorce more quickly, knowing full well that adultery was not committed Collusion is illegal An academic malpractice Collusion occurs when agreement between a group of companies to fix a common price See Cartel A secret agreement and cooperation for a fraudulent or deceitful purpose; a playing into each other's hands; deceit; fraud; cunning When two or more players conspire to cheat in a poker game conspiracy, as in: The price rise was due to collusion among the manufacturers An illegal agreement among companies in an industry to “fix’’ prices for their products agreement on a secret plot A secret agreement between two or more persons to defraud a third party Collusion with intent to defraud an insurance company voids coverage under a policy of insurance A form of cheating where two or more players attempt to gain an unfair advantage by sharing information We do not tolerate cheating connivery İlgili Terimler collusive secretly acting together for a fraudulent or illegal purpose collusively in a collusive manner; fraudulently collusive {a} fraudulent, deceitful, combined collusively {a} in a collusive manner, falsely tacit collusion (Kanun) Tacit collusion occurs when cartels are illegal or overt collusion is absent. Put another way, two firms agree to play a certain strategy without explicitly saying so. This is also known as price leadership, as firms may stay within the law but still tacitly collude by monitoring each other's prices and keeping them the same Collusive collusory collusive {s} of collusion (conspiracy; cooperation for deceptive or fraudulent purposes) collusive Acting in collusion collusive acting together in secret toward a fraudulent or illegal end collusive disapproval Collusive behaviour involves secret or illegal co-operation, especially between countries or organizations. collusive business practices collusive Characterized by collusion; done or planned in collusion collusively in a collusive manner İngilizce - Almanca Kollusion geheimes Einverständnis verabredetes Vorgehen Verabredung Verdunklung Verhaberung Verklüngelung Preisabsprache İlgili Terimler collusion, connivance Absprachen, die Mitwisserschaft collusive heimlich verabredet collusive geheim collusively heimlich verabredet tacit collusion stillschweigende Absprachen collusive betrügerisch verabredet collusively betrügerisch verabredete İngilizce - Farsça بست وبند ساخت وپاخت هم نیرنگ سازش تبانی İngilizce - Yunanca (Financial) συμπαιγνία (sympaigia), σύμπραξη (sympraxi), συνεργασία (synergsia) συνεργία (synerga) (n) συνεννόηση (synennoisi), συμπαιγνία (sympaigia) İlgili Terimler tacit collusion σιωπηρής συμπαιγνίας (siopiris sympaigias) collusive (adj) συνεπιβουλευτικός (synepivoyleftikos) collusive δόλιος (dolios) collusive συνεπιβουλευτικός (synepivoyleftikos) in collusion with σε συνεργία με (se synerga me), σε συμπαιγνία με (se sympaigia me) secret agreement μυστική συμφωνία (mystiki symfonia) collusion Türkçe nasıl söylenir kılujın Eş anlamlılar bait and switch, bill of goods, bunco, cahoots, complicity, con game, connivance, conspiracy, craft, deceit, diddling, dodge, double-cross, fast shuffle, flam Telaffuz /kəˈlo͞oᴢʜən/ /kəˈluːʒən/ Etimoloji [ k&-'lü-zh&n ] (noun.) 14th century. Middle English, from Middle French, from Latin collusion-, collusio, from colludere.